wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Treser Zwierząt
Profesja zaawansowana Animal trainers breed and train animals for transport, hunting or entertainment. Their most common job is breeding riding horses and destriers for the horse markets, but animal trainers are also skilled dog and bird handlers that accompany nobles’ hunting parties. Carnivals employ animal trainers as ringmasters to delight the masses with dancing bears and prancing ponies. Animal trainers can also serve the role of beast handlers in pit fighting arenas, though little effort is expended training the ornery fighting animals that were originally captured in the wild. Though Kislevite bear tamers are famous for their ability to train wild bears, most trained animals are born in captivity. tabthumb Umiejętności: Opieka nad zwierzętami, Tresura, Oswajanie, Dowodzenie, Wiedza (dowlona), Powożenie lub Pływanie, Spostrzegawczość, Jeździectwo, Znany język (dowolny), Rzemiosło (dwa spośród: Ptaszarniarz, Handlarz końmi, Psiarz, Stajenny) Zdolności: Etykieta lub Zapasy, Broń specjalna (unieruchamiająca), Ogłuszanie Wyposażenie: Obroża z 3,5m sznurem lub łańcuchem, Lekka zbroja (Skórzana kurta), Siatka, Przeszywane rękawiczki, Bat Profesje wstępne: Bear Tamer, Entertainer, Farmer , Łowca , Muleskinner, Peasant, Szczurołap Profesje wyjściowe: Bear Tamer, Entertainer, Łowca Reward and Coercion Animal training is done in three stages: breaking, domination and training. The basic techniques for mentally breaking an animal rely on either reward or coercion. Reward-based breaking exploits the animal’s instinctive need for food or shelter to establish programmed responses. Coercion involves breaking the animal’s will with the lash of a whip until it responds predictably to the slightest flick. Most trainers use a combination of reward and coercion. Domination means convincing the animal to accept physical restraint by the use of hood, cage or harness. Breaking and domination must be finished before actual training can begin. Occasionally animals are discovered to be untrainable during this early period; even those raised from birth. Training Animals Once breaking and domination are complete, the trainer can begin teaching specific tricks. The number of successful skill tests required to teach each trick is determined by its Trick Difficulty (for the Animal Training skill, see WFRP pg. 91). Animals captured in the wild are limited in their ability to override instincts, and therefore cannot learn more tricks than the number indicated below. Animals trained from birth can learn any number of tricks. Dog or Bear: Simple tricks include Sit, Stay and Come. Moderate tricks are Attack, Fetch and Restrain. Teaching dogs and bears to perform carnival tricks is a Difficult task. Feral dogs and bears are limited to 3 tricks. Riding Horse or Destrier: All horses can be taught to Gallop or Stop as Simple tricks. Jumping and Cantering are Moderate tricks, and destriers can also be trained to Charge as a Moderate trick. Special riding stunts count as Difficult tricks for riding horses, and synchronized marching is a Difficult trick for destriers. Wild horses are limited to 3 tricks. Hawk , Falcon or Owl: Hunting birds are difficult to train, so there are no Simple tricks. They can be trained to Attack, Fetch or Follow as Moderate tricks, or deliver messages up to 10 miles as a Difficult trick. Captured birds of prey can only be taught 1 trick. Pigeon: Delivering messages up to 1o miles is a Simple trick. Delivering 11-100 miles is a Moderate trick and destinations 101-500 miles away count as Difficult tricks. Each individual destination is taught as a separate trick and wild pigeons can only learn 1 destination. Ferret or Cat: Basic tricks like Sit, Stay and Come are considered Moderate for these ornery animals. Attack and Fetch count as Difficult tricks. Feral cats and ferrets may only learn 2 tricks. Adventure Seeds A Feral Moon: A noble went hunting on a cold night when Morrsleib was full in the dark sky. Soon, the noble’s pack of trained hunting hounds was consumed by a strange green mist. Frightened, the noble fled. The following day, he glimpsed the dogs on the fringe of the forest, growling and feral. He’s in need of an animal trainer to help him recover his precious hounds and re-assert control over the suddenly feral creatures. A Tiger’s Tale: The operator of a fighting pit in a seedy part of Marienburg owns a fierce tiger that kills dogs for the audience’s amusement between bouts. The tiger is held sacred by a group of monks who’ve received visions leading them to this animal. The monks arrive in town and appeal to the animal trainer to help negotiate for the tiger’s release, and safely secure the creature so it can be transported and released back into the wild. Kategoria:Profesje